Book II: A New Beginning
by KenobiTheKid
Summary: Set nine years after Book I, Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi aged Twelve Standard Years is still master-less. He is reunited with his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn, a Padawan-less Master who now has trust issues and is reluctant to take another student. Will he regret not getting Obi-Wan as his Padawan? And what will Young Kenobi do when he finds out about Xanatos?
1. I - The Homecoming

**Chapter I - The Homecoming**

* * *

The day started really early as Initiate hopefuls prepare for the Annual Tournament that was going to be held in the Jedi Temple that day. Students who do not have any masters yet, passed by the halls with great urgency, making the air feel thick with tension—most noticeably to Force sensitives.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the hopefuls, stood back and lazily leaned on one of the pillars, crossing his arms as he watched the different Force sensitive beings go about their daily routine. It was going to be his third time joining the event, but sadly no Master stood up to take him as his/her learner. As promised, he told himself that he will do a serious round of meditation before the tournament commences, but the thing is, he already lost count as to how many times he circled the whole temple for a place to do just that.

_"I've still got next year…but I'm not going to wait until I'm 13."_ He thought bitterly as he jogged towards one of the lifts that will bring him up to the towers. It was one of his favourite spots to meditate and apparently his last resort.

Shortly after the turbolift brought the young Obi-Wan to the towers, a tall man accompanied by Jedi Councilor Mace Windu entered the premises of the Jedi Temple. "Mace, my friend. I am all right without a Padawan. I will not take another…" his signature voice faltered as his gaze shifted from his companion to the busy halls of the temple. "This is not coincidence, hm?" the tall man said without looking at the councillor. "The Force might have something…or someone for you, Qui-Gon. Master Yoda can sense it." Qui-Gon lifted a brow and crossed his arms. "Don't even drag Master Yoda to the conversation." Qui-Gon said as he exhaled slowly. He knew that he won't win the debate.

"It's busier than usual, Qui. This should excite and rejuvenate you somehow. It's quite appropriate for a man who is always on the go." Mace walked slowly beside his friend as he returned the bows and greetings he received from fellow masters, knights, padawans and initiates. "I'm broadcasting a wrong message here. The students will think I'm here to choose." Qui-Gon replied as he too, acknowledged the greetings sent his way. He felt the shift of excitement go up a notch as soon as the initiates saw his imposing figure. "Don't close your door, Qui-Gon. He or she might just be the person you need…to have a happier jedi life. You know it isn't easy to live a life like a hermit." Mace retaliated as he paused and watched a small initiate, about 4 years old standing in the middle of the hallway looking lost. "Isolation can drive any specie to become insane. As for us, we are not infallible." He said as he clapped Qui-Gon's back and made his way towards the lost initiate.

Qui-Gon stood back and watched his friend talk to the young boy and accompanied him towards the turbolift that will bring them to the crèche. In a flash, Qui-Gon saw a very vague memory of him being warm to children…or in his case to a child like the one Mace found. As soon as he tried to get hold of the elusive memory, it immediately slipped out of his head. The tall master shook his head and got himself inside a turbo-lift to bring him to the towers. Knowing that the gardens and the fountain area are crowded, he decided to head for his second favourite meditating place at the towers. He figured that no one was crazy enough to meditate in a chaotic environment.

Seconds later, he found out that he was very wrong.

Qui-Gon watched as he silently approached the young boy who was deep in meditation. He spent most of his time outside of the temple that he did not expect someone shared his meditation spot. By the looks of the boy's uncut hair, the jedi master took it as a sign that he is still master-less. And with the kind of deep meditation that the boy was into, he figured that he was one of the participants in the tournament, draining out his anxiety.

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed as he turned around to leave. He was itching for some time alone, and he was a bit disappointed that someone else found out his secret meditation spot—let alone discovered by an Initiate!

As soon as he reached the door that will bring him inside the temple, he abruptly stopped as he sensed the boy's 'disturbing' breathing pattern. His eyes widened as he turned around and watched the boy breathe slowly. The Initiate was in a too deep of a trance, that it was already affecting his life system. _"Force, I have heard about jedis dying from too much meditation, but not a boy that young!"_ Qui-Gon rushed towards the meditating form and crouched in front of him. "Initiate…Initiate! Wake up!" Qui-Gon placed both of his massive hands on top of the boy's shoulder and gently shook him.

Obi-Wan gasped in a huge amount of air as he opened his eyes looking bewildered and confused. "What? Where am I?" he said as he looked around and above him. "You were in a very deep meditation, young one." Qui-Gon said gently as he supressed the surprised look on his face. Somewhere in the back of his brain, it was nagging him to remember where he saw those pair of eyes before. But because of mission upon mission assigned to him, and the great tragedy of his second padawan to Turn, the memory of seeing those eyes before failed him. "Where did you learn to do that?" Qui-Gon asked curiously as the pair of ice-blue eyes met his dark blue ones. "In…in meditation, class sir…I mean, master." The boy replied as he blinked in shame. "You are aware that it is dangerous to go in deep meditation, my friend." Qui-Gon replied, with a hint of impression. "Yes, master…but…but in times when I'm anxious I tend to go that far." The boy replied and bowed his head completely embarrassed. "I…can't control it." He added. "Have you talked to any of your teachers, about it?" Qui-Gon pried further. "N-no, master. I should have…" the boy replied as his face went redder. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it, young one. It is a gift, but you must know how to control it." Qui-Gon replied with a small smile as he placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

It has been years that he felt light…and close to a being he barely knew. As much as the stubborn master did not want to admit, he did feel at home with this young fellow. "What is your—" before he could even ask for the boy's name, his ComLink went off. "I have to go. This must be the council." Both the master and initiate stood up from the floor. "May the Force be with you, my friend." Qui-Gon gave the boy a small nod and walked out of the roof deck, leaving an embarrassed, but grateful Obi-Wan behind.

* * *

A/N: Please review. :) Thanks!


	2. II - The Tournament

**Chapter II - The Tournament**

* * *

The arena where the tournament was going to be held was filled with excited voices from the different species residing in the Temple. One by one, the seats were occupied by the Padawans, Knights and Masters as well as the members of the Council as they anticipated the commencement of the Tournament. Young Obi-Wan silently made his way towards the event, his shoulders tensed and his hands clammy. He felt something was going to happen, but he was too distracted with the chaos to even pin-point what it was. He remained at the threshold as he swallowed his saliva and looked through the glass of the door. _"More packed than the last time…"_ his thoughts were broken by a familiar solid tapping of stick on the floor. The boy grinned without looking, knowing full well who it was.

As he turned, he wore his serious face and approached the tiniest, but grandest Master in the Order. "Master." He bowed and kneeled before the aged teacher. "Worried you are, hmm?" Yoda asked as he leaned on his gimmer stick. "See through you, I can." He added nodding before Obi-Wan could even argue. There was really no point lying to the master. "Known you, since you were little. Lie to me, you cannot." Obi-Wan bowed his head in defeat and inhaled slowly as he chose his next words carefully. "I'm scared of the future, master. I…don't know what's going to happen to me. My time is running out." Obi-Wan babbled.

"Ah. Scared to not have a master, you do hmm?" Obi-Wan's eyes shifted from the Master to the floor embarrassed. He knew that Yoda has a way of telling things point blank. "Destined you are to become a Knight. Worry, you should not." Yoda said as he searched the eyes of the student he has grown to admire and care for. Obi-Wan looked at the wizened Master and basked himself in the confidence that Yoda was showing. "Worry about the present, you should. Live in the moment, you must." The green master's ears twitched as he turned around and wobbled towards another door that will bring him to the upper level of the arena.

"Feel…don't think." Obi-Wan murmured to himself as he watched his green friend go. "Feel. Don't think. Open up to the Force, and the Force will guide you." He said to himself in a whisper remembering the wise words of Yoda as he approached the door that will lead him to the main floor. "Let the Force guide you, Kenobi." With those words said, the young jedi pushed the door in front of him and welcomed the chaos that greeted him.

* * *

"Qui-Gon Jinn! _I_ want _you_ to join me and watch the tournament. It's a command, not a request." Tahl said as she almost dragged the giant master towards the arena. "I am not going to that place, and I'd rather be in the confines of a beautiful and peaceful meditation garden while everyone is watching. Thank you, but your command is denied." Qui-Gon said calmly as he turned and made his way towards the meditation area that was closed off to students. Tahl watched her friend for a moment and followed his wake. "Aren't you tired of being alone? Aren't you tired of always being hunted by that son of a Sith?" Tahl bit her lower lip as she paused in her tracks and watched Qui-Gon's shoulders drop.

"Tahl…"

"I'm so sorry, Qui…I just…"

Qui-Gon turned to fully face Tahl and gave her a weak smile. "I cared for the boy like my own, Tahl. It's not easy to let go."

"But you have to. He will kill you slowly if you don't."

"I know."

"And it's okay with you? Well, it isn't for me…or for Yoda or Mace. Qui…you have to stop this act." Tahl said as she approached the tall master. "We care for you Qui. And we don't like to see you like this." She said as she touched the man's arm. "There are a handful of hopefuls in there and one of them needs you. Leave a legacy…" Tahl added as she searched Qui-Gon's beautiful eyes. "What legacy? I'm done, Tahl…" Qui-Gon shook his head and leaned against the durasteel wall. "Feemor…your first apprentice. Sure, he may be a mediocre jedi knight, but his skills are as good as yours! Forget Xan-…forget him, Qui. Move on." Qui-Gon crossed his arms and leaned his head against the wall as he opened his frustration to the Force. He was grateful to have that kind of conversation with a good friend, but somehow Tahl can be such a nagger, it irritates him.

Just as he opened himself to the Force, he felt his insides churn as a wave of panic and dismay filled him. Tahl saw his body shift and she immediately checked on him. "Is everything all right? What is it?" Qui-Gon gestured her to keep silent and strained himself to reach out to the emotion. "Did you feel that?" he asked. "I…don't feel anything, Qui. But you are worrying me." Tahl answered.

Qui-Gon got his back off the wall and started to head for the arena. Tahl's brows furrowed as she followed her stubborn friend. "You said, you were going to meditate…the garden is that way." She said as she lightly jogged to keep up with Qui-Gon's stride. The taller jedi did not even think twice and silently opened the door to the arena. The two masters were welcomed with the sound of clashing blue and yellow sabers wielded by two older initiates. The one holding the blue saber had a slight panicked look on his face while the other one was gloating. Tahl looked from the sparring initiates to Qui-Gon who was now intensely watching the match. The female jedi master grinned and kept silent.

_"This is not going too well."_ Obi-Wan thought as he watched Bruck Chun circle him triumphantly. Obi-Wan just needed one more strike to be declared champion and he knew too well that Bruck won't let that happen. Due to his own carelessness he was now limping and was having a hard time to focus. He commanded himself to call on the Force, but the sensation of being watched by at least a thousand jedi was keeping him from doing what he was supposed to do. _"I'd be dead if this wasn't a 'friendly' bout."_

_"Feel, young one. Don't think."_ The words echoed in Obi-Wan's mind, spoken by a voice he didn't recognize. If Bruck did not spend his time gloating, he would have seen Obi-Wan's defences go down for a millisecond. Distracted, Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber tighter as he searched the voice. _"Focus on the task at hand. Forget about those who are watching. It's just you and your opponent."_ At that point, Obi-Wan wanted to question the voice but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He mustered all of his energy to concentrate on his situation and forced his mind to isolate just himself and Bruck.

With Obi-Wan's newfound focus, his opponent's next strike was easily blocked by the boy, as he saw it before it even happened. Obi-Wan felt the surge of confidence course through him and he used it to deliver a few more parry and hits. _"That's it. Treat the match as if you were in meditation. Open up to the Force."_ Obi-Wan's insides did a funny lurch as the sensation of familiarization ran in his veins. _"How in the galaxy…?"_ before he could even ask how it was possible to hear thoughts from someone he barely knew, Bruck delivered a series of hits that drove Obi-Wan backwards. _"Trust the Force, young one. That's all you need."_ Obi-Wan inhaled and exhaled as he watched Bruck lick his lower lip menacingly. _"Force, I'm tired!"_ Obi-Wan screamed inside his head as he tried to supress the fatigue he felt. His arms were shaking from all the attacks, and his dominant leg was now sprained…and useless.

_"Drain your opponent's Force reserves. Utilize the Makashi form. Use it to regain your strength."_ As soon as he heard the next instruction, the boy was able to form a plan. Without being told twice, Obi-Wan stepped backwards and released one of his hands on his saber hilt. He inhaled and exhaled slowly commanding his body to relax as he brought down his ignited lightsaber to his side—completely shifting his form from his preferred Soresu, to the opening stance of the Makashi.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to fully open up to the Force as Bruck delivered fatal strikes on him. Obi-Wan 'danced' a graceful dance of Makashi as he parried his opponent's saber with one hand. He used the opportunity to enrage and drain out Bruck, while he charged his reserves. _"I only need a few standard seconds…and then-"_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He watched as Bruck started to breathe in and out violently…and waited further until his opponent's moves became sloppy.

Soon enough, Obi-Wan saw what he was waiting for and aggressively shifted his form to Ataru. With a grunt, he flipped, somersaulted and delivered a series of cuts and blows on his opponent. In one final, elegant sweep from Obi-Wan, the gong was hit as soon as his saber was just a few inches away from Bruck's neck.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was declared Champion.

Obi-Wan bowed to Bruck who gave him a death glare as soon as the match ended. Thundering applause and shouts were heard, and the insecure Initiate ducked his head as he quickly made his way towards the freshers.

Qui-Gon watched the boy he met a few hours ago at the towers head towards the other side of the arena, completely unaware that Tahl was watching him with great interest. As soon as he met her gaze, Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I'm not taking him." Qui-Gon said deadpan and exited the arena, leaving an upset Tahl behind.

"You stubborn oaf."

"I heard that."

The two masters left the arena in a haste, trying to avoid the onslaught of the still excited audience. Qui-Gon, without saying anything went ahead towards the meditation area and motioned Tahl to follow him. "Tahl, is it possible to hear someone's thoughts?" he asked as soon as Tahl was beside him. "What kind of question is that? Of course you can share the same thoughts with someone close to you, say your own apprentice." She replied knowingly. "Qui, did you hit your head again? That question was a no brainer…and it is appalling to hear it from a renowned Jedi Master such as you." She added smirking.

Qui-Gon looked away with a frown and moved further inside the meditation garden in deep thought. "The boy can hear my thoughts. How is that possible?" he said and faced Tahl. "That boy won because you were giving instructions? That was cheating!" Tahl replied. "How can that be cheating if I don't know who that boy was and vice versa? And I can swear that we don't share a bond. Care to explain that?" Qui-Gon replied coolly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Coincidence." Tahl replied with a shrug. "Now that…is a disturbing analysis from someone like you." Qui-Gon replied and sat on one of the boulders. "I met the boy earlier in the towers…something tells me that I know him…that I met him somewhere…" he said as he stared on the ground. "The search would be easier if you can remember exactly when you met this boy before…" Tahl replied.

Master Khole, the recently retired Battlemaster came in to view and saw the two other masters talking. "Ah! There you are, Qui-Gon. Hello, Tahl. It's been a while." He said as he entered the garden. Qui-Gon stood up and he and Tahl bowed to the elder Master. "It is good to see the both of you still in tip-top shape! Where did those years go, eh? You were still little children when I started training the two of you…and look at you now! All grown up and fights better than their old Battlemaster." Master Khole rested his hand on Qui-Gon's arm as he reminisced his teaching days with them. "All thanks to you, Master." Qui-Gon replied as he smiled at his old teacher. "The four of you were the promising ones in my opinion. And I am right all along. Mace is now a councillor, Cin is now the new Battlemaster, Tahl the head archivist…and I'm telling you, this woman's brain is sharper than our lightsabers! And you, Qui-Gon…one of the most remarkable swordsmen I have trained." Master Khole beamed at them.

Tahl's ComLink went off and Jocasta Nu's voice was heard. Tahl excused herself, bowed at her old Battlemaster and went for the Archives.

"Qui-Gon…I know you have heard this a thousand times already. But are you really sure about not getting a new student? Teaching is a privilege, my friend." Khole said as he gestured Qui-Gon to sit. "I have failed, Master." "Ah, but you only failed one student. I have taught hundreds of Jedis, Qui-Gon…only a handful succeeded, the others were okay…and some Turned. I did not give up. I did not lose hope for those who wanted to learn." Khole said gently. Qui-Gon gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I am sorry for my insensitivity, Master…" "I understand, Qui-Gon. It is different to teach a Padawan, but being a Master doesn't stop when a Padawan is knighted…or Turn." Khole explained.

"That boy is exceptional. He fought without a trace of Darkness in him. He wasn't fighting his opponent…he was fighting his own weakness." Khole clasped both of his hands in front of him as he reminisced the match he witnessed earlier. "Is he one of your students, Master?" Qui-Gon asked. "He is one of my last students before I turned over the Lightsaber class to Cin. Young Kenobi is a promising one, and I hate to see that talent go to waste." Khole said. "Master, are you asking me to take him?" Qui-Gon asked. "I want you to train him Qui-Gon. But if you are unsure, then I won't force you." The old Battlemaster replied. Qui-Gon didn't waste another second to answer.

"No, Master. I won't train the boy." With Qui-Gon's answer, Khole briefly frowned and nodded. "Very well then. I will train him." Khole patted his old student's knee, got up and went out to search for Obi-Wan, leaving a confused and surprised Qui-Gon behind.

_"Kenobi…Kenobi. Why is that name familiar?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Nope, stubborn Qui-Gon's not taking Obi-Wan. :(

Comments? Reaction? :)


	3. III - Obi-Wan's Hero

**Chapter III - Obi-Wan's Hero**

* * *

Keeping his head low, Obi-Wan immediately left the arena and headed for his dormitory at the Initiate's Wing. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, for his thoughts were somewhere else. _"How is that even possible?" _A quick flashback came into his mind when he was duelling with Bruck, and he heard the voice of the man who he met earlier at the towers.

He punched in the passcode to his door and it softly hissed open for him. Without even bothering to turn on the lights, he immediately flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had been staring at the same ceiling for the last two years since he moved to the individual dorm rooms for older initiates. He loved the sensation of having some privacy in his own room because it brought him comfort from the everyday duties of a young jedi, but the events of that day made him very uneasy. Something was not right.

He stroked his chin in thought—a mannerism he has developed, and his brows furrowed. He sighed and decided to pay Master Yoda another visit, and thought that the wizened jedi might shed some light to what transpired during his final match. But before he could even do so, he felt a familiar Force signature approaching his door. Obi-Wan immediately stood up, and pressed down his tunic. _"I wonder what Master Khole's comments are this time…"_ he thought. _"…or perhaps, he's here to say that I improved? Force, I really hope so!"_

A soft chime from above rang, and Obi-Wan opened the door. "If it isn't the champion. How do you fare, Obi-Wan?" Master Khole's voice filled Obi-Wan's tiny room and the boy gave the master a respectful bow. He had been really close to the retired Battlemaster since the day he could properly wield a lightsaber, and was the most patient with Obi-Wan's queries. "I am doing well, Master. But I'm wondering if I did well in your point of view?" he asked with a grin. "You did too well, Obi-Wan. I am not surprised, since you have been practising real hard, yes?" Khole responded as he rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come with me to the Fountains, I wish to discuss something with you." Obi-Wan nodded and followed the aged Master to the Thousand Fountains.

"Your match a while ago was a good one, young jedi." Khole said as he and Obi-Wan stepped inside the boundary of the Thousand Fountains. "You reminded me of a particular student I trained a long time ago. Well, he was already a Padawan at that time…and he was exceptional." Khole smiled at the recollection of thoughts and sat on one of the ledges. Obi-Wan stood in front of the aged master and tilted his head in curiosity. "Do I know this jedi, master?" he asked. "I am not sure, Obi-Wan. But he has seen you perform earlier." He replied and gestured Obi-Wan to sit beside him.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Yes. Alongside Mace Windu, he is a graceful warrior. He reminded me of you a while ago. He specializes in Ataru…and a bit of Makashi." Master Khole nodded and smiled proudly at no one in particular. "It is…too bad that he doesn't want to take an apprentice again." As Obi-Wan listened to Master Khole's last sentence, he straightened up from his seat and looked up at the old Battlemaster. He totally forgot about getting himself a master! He was too engrossed with the voice in his head that he forgot to worry about impressing a knight or a master who might be looking for a potential padawan.

_"Ataru and Makashi? Could this Qui-Gon Jinn fellow be the name behind the voice?"_ Obi-Wan looked away once more and concentrated on the fountain spewing water across where they were seated. "Then…it's bad news for me, master. I can still join the second tournament this coming winter solstice before I turn thirteen…but, what if no one takes me?" Obi-Wan bowed his head and clasped both of his mildly calloused hands together. "If you don't mind an old man to be your master, then you don't need to worry." Obi-Wan stared at the floor and processed what Khole said. _"Is he asking me to be his Padawan?"_ he looked up to his beloved Battlemaster to see him staring at him with a grin. "I am not forcing you, Obi-Wan and I don't need an answer right away…if you need the time to think things over, go ahead, and I will wait."

Obi-Wan spent the next few days meditating and thinking things over inside his head. If he should decline Master Khole's offer, he at least owe him some respect. He will not make the old Battlemaster wait. To speed up his decision, he went straight for Master Yoda. _"I should have done this days ago."_

"Listen to your heart." Master Yoda said the moment his door opened. "Master?" Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Listen to your heart, you must. Undecided you are, hmm?" Master Yoda replied without opening his eyes as he brought himself back to reality. Master Yoda motioned Obi-Wan to join him in the meditation chamber, and the young jedi initiate obeyed. "Hmm. Your future, I see. But the present, clouded it is." Obi-Wan slightly gaped at the wizened jedi. How can that be possible? He can see the future, and yet his present is uncertain? "Help you, I cannot. But listen to your heart…you can." Yoda said as he pointed Obi-Wan's heart with his finger. "What if…I make the wrong choice?" Obi-Wan asked almost in a whisper. He was grateful that the room wasn't fully lit. His cheeks have become scarlet as he said those words. "Wrong, the Force cannot be. Perfect, you are not. Mistakes are but lessons, hmm?" Obi-Wan stared at the wizened jedi, wondering if he was drunk. It seems that Yoda was taking his predicament lightly. "Fear the future, you must not, Obi-Wan." With those words, the green troll hopped off of his chair accompanied with a lot of grunts and walked out of the room.

Obi-Wan sighed as soon as Yoda was beyond earshot. Somehow, Yoda's last words of wisdom made a lot of sense to him. He had the feeling that he will have to keep on reminding himself of that up until the time comes that he is one with the Force.

Obi-Wan looked at the door to the meditation chamber once more and made sure that no one else was there. With brows furrowed, he positioned himself and prepared for another round of meditation. It seemed that Master Yoda purposefully left the chamber for Obi-Wan to use. The young initiate then took the rare opportunity, since the chamber was exclusively for the Grand Master's use.

As soon as he was in position, he was taken aback with the strength of the Force that was present in the chamber. But this did not stop him to slip into deep meditation almost instantly.

He saw himself inside a big cruiser ship looking out to the vast expanse of space through a window. He took a few steps toward the window, "I have a bad feeling about this." The man said in a deep, gentle voice. He stopped in his tracks and was surprised to realize that it was him talking in the future. He looked down at his feet to see himself wearing a bigger pair of boots. He then looked at his hands and saw that it had prominent veins tracing the back of his hand, and that his palms were calloused from years of training. He spun around and darted towards the shiny durasteel wall of the aircraft. Before him, he saw a senior apprentice- around his early 20s. He was wearing a padawan braid that went all the way down to his waist adorned with wounded coloured strings. His finger found its way towards his face. The young man had bright ice-blue eyes, and his clef chin was deeper and more prominent. Before he could even speak once more, Obi-Wan was pulled back by a bright light and gasped a mouthful of air as he returned to the present moment.

"Seen enough, you have. Become a jedi knight, you will be hmm?" Yoda was once more back inside the chamber and he personally pulled back Obi-Wan to reality knowing full well that the boy can endanger his life with deep meditations such as that.

Yoda got a nod from the boy who was wearing a face of confusion, worry and surprise all at the same time. "Meet your master now, you should."

Qui-Gon leaned back on his seat, secretly stretching his aching back as he finished his seventh back-log report. Tahl eyed him from the top of her console and grinned wickedly at her friend. "You are getting old, yes?" she teased as she immediately ducked her head and continued her report avoiding Qui-Gon's death glare. Not from afar, two initiates made their way towards the exit of the Archives. "I am really going to kick Obi-Wan's behind if he doesn't show up! He promised he'll help me with my kata!" a boy, about Obi-Wan's age hissed. The other human boy patted his companion's back faking his concern. "Aww, Reeft. That is if you can even kick him."

Qui-Gon half amused leaned on his desk and tapped Tahl's console. "Do you have access to the Medical records?" Qui-Gon asked Tahl. His female companion looked up at him suspiciously. "Are you changing your mind about not getting a Padawan?" Qui-Gon exhaled impatiently. "You do not ask me another question. And just so you know, my answer to that is still a no." A pause. "So, do you have access to it or not?" Tahl leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms. "Yes I do, impatient Gungan." Qui-Gon simply raised his brows and smirked at her friend. "I want to know more about this initiate named: Kenobi." He leaned back and looked at Tahl expectedly.

To Qui-Gon's surprise, Tahl did not counter him with mockery. Instead, she punched in a set of pass codes to the console and accessed the information of Initiates. "Do you have this being's first name at least? We could be looking at thousands of Kenobis here." Qui-Gon shook his head in response. Tahl punched in the name Kenobi in Aurebesh, and no result came out. "That's odd." Tahl's brows furrowed as she eyed the 'No Match' error on her screen. Qui-Gon reached out for his own console and shared the screen with Tahl. "Or…" Tahl started and punched another set of pass code and accessed the medical records for Padawans. Her search results returned one entry:

Obi-Wan Kenobi

"That's him." Qui-Gon said as he straightened in his seat as he looked on his own screen. "A padawan, Qui? I thought he was still an initiate?" Qui-Gon ignored Tahl's question as familiarity washed him. "I met this boy before…Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said gently and leaned back on his seat as he flipped the pages of memories inside his head. "Hold on…" Tahl said and punched in more pass codes. "It says here that he is from the planet Stewjon. The boy was brought to the temple as an infant." Tahl's brows were now furrowed as she looked away from the screen and tapped her fingers against the desk. "Qui. We went to Stewjon before, didn't we? With Mace. Do you remember?" Tahl asked as Qui-Gon looked at her.

_"He is dying! Please, do something!" Gordon Kenobi exclaimed as he held his baby boy close to him. Lana Kenobi, his wife sat in the corner of their make shift tent crying her eyes out. "We can't do much, Gordon. We are not healers." Mace said in his most calm voice. "But you said he is Force sensitive! He is your kind! You can heal him. Please!" Gordon pleaded making the infant human boy in his arms cry once more. Mace, Tahl and Qui-Gon looked at each other with looks of hesitation. Qui-Gon was the first to turn away and cast his beautiful eyes to the horizon before him. The tall knight knew what his companions were thinking to solve the crisis, but they knew too that Qui-Gon hated doing it._

_Tahl moved forward and placed her hand on the infant's forehead easing the child's discomfort. "We can take him with us to Coruscant. There, we can get him the best medical help possible." Tahl said and looked at Gordon. "…but he is not to return, am I correct?" the man before her asked. The female jedi knight simply nodded and looked at the boy. "He is an orphan of the Force. He must be trained in the way of the Jedi. Meeting your family was not by chance." She replied trying her best to sound diplomatic as possible. Lana Kenobi sobbed as she heard the condition laid out before them. The woman did not have to verbally protest to the idea. The sound of her crying was enough. _

_Qui-Gon moved further away from the group and tried his best to find his center. He did not like the idea of breaking a family apart because a Force sensitive being was born to them. Though he pretty much don't have a choice at all since it is also part of the Jedi's job. _

_A day went by and Tahl and Mace found Qui-Gon inside their transport waiting for them. Their mission in Stewjon was finally over, and the tall knight was itching to go back to Coruscant. He was appalled to see the baby infant in Tahl's arms looking pale as he opened the door of their ship. "We don't have much time, Qui-Gon. The baby is dying!" Qui-Gon side-stepped and gave way to Tahl who was rushing up the ramp and into the medical chamber of their transport. Mace dashed towards the cockpit without a word. Qui-Gon closed the door and retracted the ramp and followed Tahl._

_"Gordon and his wife decided that we take the infant with us. He is to be trained." Tahl said the moment she sensed Qui-Gon enter the room. Qui-Gon watched as Tahl hooked the infant to the machine and started to stabilize the patient. "What is his name?" Qui-Gon asked as he eyed the baby cry. "Gordon and Lana were too distraught to name him. It's up to us to name him." Tahl replied in between hushing the baby. "Did we get his Midichlorian count?" Qui-Gon asked as he crossed his arms. If the infant boy did not reach at least a 7,000 count then he is not to be trained. "He has a count of 13,800. Higher than yours, mine and Mace's." This information made Qui-Gon unfold his arms and stare at the helpless child. "Yes, Qui. He is a promising one. And a stubborn one like you! Look!" Tahl said as she tried to feed the infant with a bottle of milk. _

_"I'll feed him. You go and check Mace. I don't trust his flying." Qui-Gon said as he stretched out his huge hand for the baby bottle. Tahl was reluctant at first, but she was concerned too about Mace and his flying abilities. "That man should never get close to a cockpit. I'll come back as soon as we enter hyperspace." Tahl gave the bottle to Qui-Gon and left him to babysit. _

_"All right, little man. What is it that you want?" Qui-Gon said as he sat on the stool next to the medical table where the infant boy laid crying. Qui-Gon placed a huge hand on the boy's head and sent the gentlest calming waves. The Force pulsated as soon as he made contact, feeling the strength of the infant's Force signature. He was indeed strong in the Force. The baby's cries died down to whimpers, and eventually silence. Qui-Gon smiled as he stared at a pair of bright ice-blue eyes. He felt that he was staring at a small lump of Light. "You will be all right, young one. We will take care of you." He said almost in a whisper and fed him with milk. The infant obediently sucked on the bottle, as he tried his best to stay awake. His eyes did not leave Qui-Gon's dark blue ones. _

_"Jinn! Wake up!" Mace almost kicked his friend out of frustration as he shook Qui-Gon from his sleep. The tall knight just finished his babysitting shift on the infant and was too happy to get a nice, long nap. "What!?" Qui-Gon woke up and sat on his bed and gave Mace his death glare. "It's the boy. We're losing him." Qui-Gon just stared at the Korun knight and processed what he just said. "How far are we from Coruscant?" he asked as he picked up his boots and wore them. "One day." Mace said as he rubbed his face hiding his panic. It was their idea after all to save the infant and train him. If they don't do something soon, the baby will surely die. _

_"We're too far." Qui-Gon said as he dashed out of his room followed by Mace. As soon as he entered the small medical chamber of the transport, he was greeted with an uptight Tahl. "I tried everything, Qui. It's not working." Tahl said as she gently brushed the infant's head. He was becoming paler by the minute. "We're going to lose him." Tahl said as she sat on the stool and absent-mindedly stared at the almost lifeless form. "We can't." Qui-Gon's voice sounded determined. After all, he is a crusader of the Living Force. Life was too important for him. He stepped forward and leaned over the baby and felt his Force energy. He hid his surprise to feel that it was dangerously low. "What are we to do then?" Mace asked bring his hands to his hips. "The ship is equipped with datacards regarding emergencies. Healers regularly update them. There must be something else we can do." Qui-Gon said as he weighed his next move. _

_"But Qui, I tried—" _

_"Just do what I say."_

_The two knights looked at each other at the ferocity of his words. Mace and Tahl knew that it is better not to argue with Qui-Gon especially if it involved life forms. As soon as he was alone, he sat on the stool and centered himself as he listened to the faint and slow beeping sounds of the monitor above him. "We must get you to the Temple alive, young one. You will be a jedi, and make your father and mother proud." Qui-Gon said as he affectionately brushed the infant's head. He positioned his other hand on top of the baby's torso, covering it whole and he closed his eyes. He knew that what he was about to do was against the Code, but just like the rogue knight that he is—he will do what he must do._

_As their ship landed on the Temple's landing platform, they were immediately greeted by the Healers. They quickly got the baby from Qui-Gon's long arm and rushed towards the Infirmary. The infant made it to Coruscant alive—all thanks to the stubborn jedi knight._

_"You know well Jinn that Master Yoda will know about what you did." Mace said as they went to the opposite direction of the main hangar. "That's because you can't keep your mouth shut." Qui-Gon retorted and gave out a tired sigh. He was tired of Mace lecturing him about the Code as soon as he learned about what he did to the boy. "Excuse me?" Mace said stopping in his tracks. "I had to give the child a part of my own Force Energy to survive. How else will you explain to the council about a dead baby, after convincing his parents to be trained here? Think, Mace. Three knights in one ship and none thought of breaking the Code for one's life." Qui-Gon threw his arms in frustration. He can no longer fathom Mace's know-it-all attitude. "What the Order lacks is sympathy! It's making us stupid! And just so you know, that boy is one of us. He is an orphan of the Force. The Force we swore to serve! He deserves to live!" Qui-Gon said spatting out the words completely forgetting his temper. "Qui-Gon, please. That's enough." Tahl said as she stepped in between the two. "I will gladly pay for my mistakes, Mace. At least I can say that at the end of the day, I did something right—for once." Qui-Gon gave Mace one last death glare, spun around and left the hangar._

"Yes. I remember. I fought with Mace at the hangar." Qui-Gon stared at his monitor with Obi-Wan's picture in it. "He's the only jedi that came from Stewjon. He is the baby you saved." Tahl said with a hint of awe and surprise. "Named him, I did. To honor you, Qui-Gon." Master Yoda appeared from nowhere and slowly made his way towards the two masters who looked around surprised. "Honor me, master?" Qui-Gon leaned on his arm rest and looked down on the green troll. "Saved him, you did. Sure I am that it is just the two of you who has hyphenated names, hmm? Unique it is." Master Yoda said and continued to walk towards the opposite direction. "Could have been your apprentice, that boy. Missed the opportunity you have." Yoda slumped even more and grunted as he walked away from the two. "Looked up to you, he did. Waited for you to come home, he did." Yoda stopped and turned around. "Forgotten you now, he may have. But remembers you in his heart, he does." Yoda gave him a look of sadness, turned around the corner and left the archives.

Qui-Gon remained looking at the floor of the Archives were Yoda stood moments ago. "So I did meet the boy before." He said and faced Tahl. His friend was rapidly tapping away on her datapad who seemed to be frantically looking for an important information. "I think it's him…it's possible…" Tahl mumbled under her breath making Qui-Gon lean on his desk. "What is it?" Qui-Gon's question was immediately answered when Tahl handed him her datapad. It contained a holovideo file that was sent to him on his birthday exactly 9 years ago. The holovideo showed friends who gave their birthday greetings, and at the latter part…a boy about three standard years with ice-blue eyes, and dark blond hair greeted him. "Happy Birfday, Master Keegun!" the words echoed inside his head simultaneously.

"Obi-Wan…"

* * *

**A/N**: Now he remembers! Too bad, Obi-Wan is already apprenticed to another master! :( Anyway, in case the last part confuses you, I'd suggest that you read my Book I fanfic. :) It's just 5 chapters...and I'd like to believe that it is an easy read...so. :)


End file.
